Discovering Home
by bellephaba
Summary: Namara Pandaroth does her best to be an ordinary young woman in extraordinary times. When she receives transfer orders directly from General Organa, she is put on a path that will bring her closer to a part of herself that she avoids and has never forgotten, but can't accept. She finds a friend in an orange and white BB unit who helps her through life within the Resistance.


**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, my Star Wars fic. Set before and during the events of The Force Awakens. I'm planning on continuing this throughout the sequels and ending with Episode IX. Also, Hamilton references will be abundant. Enjoy and feel free to comment. Expected update: September 15th.**

Life onboard New Republic Medical Frigate 5287 hardly ever changed. Stationed in orbit around Hosnian Prime, the frigate was subject to the orders of the New Republic. Somedays, the lack of spontaneity drove Namara Pandaroth to what seemed like the end of her wits. Other days, particularly those when the Republic broadcasted news of a Resistance attack against the First Order, branding those involved as reckless, she was thankful for the almost provencal lifestyle that she had been born into.

She was in the middle of eating her breakfast and reading the daily reports on a datapad, when she heard her name called out in excitement. She looked up and saw Karon walking towards her quickly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Whatever, it is, no, I will not bail you out, help you out, or assist you in anyway, whatsoever," Namara said flatly, before Karon could say anything.

Clutching his heart, Karon gasped. "Namara, I am hurt! Didn't your mother ever tell you to never be presumptuous?"

"I think my peacekeeping, medical-practicing, logically and rationally minded mother would have agreed with me, were she alive. SInce you're not in any trouble, for the moment, what has you all excited?"

"Namara Pandaroth, you are today's lucky winner! These transfer orders just came in. I thought you'd want to know right away."

"Transfer orders? Where am I being transferred to?" Namara asked, taking the datapad from Karon's outstretched hand in puzzlement and confusion.

"I have no idea. It's labeled for your eyes only. Really weird, if you ask me. It's like classified, but not classified. Captain Fenna didn't even have the clearance to open it."

Namara pressed her palm to the datapad and was surprised when it also required a retinal scan. "Karon," she asked, even more puzzled than she was before. "How many documents do you know of that require both a palm scan and a retinal scan? Am I going to have to produce a DNA sample as well?"

"A retinal scan? That's usually only for the really, really classified stuff. Where in the Force are they transferring you to?"

With the transfer orders finally opened, Namara scanned through them, looking for the answers that she and Karon both needed. The fact that the Intelligence officer who had practically adopted her as his little sister was stumped worried her. By this time, they had been joined by some of Namara's other friends. Jessika Pava, a former member of the New Republic's Rapier Squadron who had defected to the Resistance, was sitting across from her. Jessika had been smuggled onboard quietly, having been sent on a mission to deliver intelligence from Colonel Wexley to General Organa. She had about an hour or two until she'd have to off the frigate, but until then, she had reverted to her old self and joined her friends. Next to Jess was Dalton Santos, an up and coming X-wing mechanic, as far as mechanics were concerned. He hadn't fully completed his apprenticeship, which prevented him from joining the Resistance. His sister, Angelica, was one of Namara's closest friends. She was a physical therapist and the Force only knew how many of those the New Republic and Resistance needed. Eliza and Peggy Santos were their cousins who were on leave from their stations as refugee nurses in the Naboo system.

Everyone seemed to be holding a collective breath as Namara scanned through her orders, trying to find out where she was going and why. When her eyes came across the answer, her heart stopped almost completely for a moment and she froze, her eyes glazed over in blank stare.

"What?" Karon asked, reading Namara's face like an open book. "Where are you going?"

"I'm...I'm being transferred to...D'Qar."

"You're being transferred WHERE?!" Karon exploded. Every nerve and tremor and twitch of his body language screamed that he wanted to rip the datapad from Namara, but the controlled training that he had gotten in the New Republic academy seemed to have kicked in. Everyone else was shocked into silence, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"It says that I'm to leave tomorrow and arrive at D'Qar in two days. They're sending...holy Force, this can't be right."

"Who? Who are they sending?"

"They're sending Commander Dameron to escort me and Doctor Kalonia to D'Qar."

"Wait, did you say Dameron?" Jess asked, recovering quicker than the others.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you never seen a picture of him?"

"Well, yeah, of course I have", Namara answered plainly, unsure of where Jess was taking the conversation.

"And?" Jess continued, the glint in her eye telling Namara that she was not going to let off the hook until she gave a suitable answer.

"And what?"

"What did you think of him?"

"He...makes a good poster boy for the Resistance?" Namara said, shrugging and even more confused. "What am I supposed to think?"

"That he's only the most attractive and eligible bachelor in the entire galaxy!" Peggy giggled. "They're sending the best pilot that the Resistance has to get you."

Namara turned to Jess, whose face was red from trying to control her laughter. "Is he really the best pilot in the Resistance?"

"Force help me, yes, yes he is. I can tell you, firsthand, that he also the most reckless, daring, and loyal pilot I've ever met. You two will be so cute together."

"Jessika, no, don't you dare. I swear to the Force, if you sabotage the transport to try and set me up, I will…"

"Kill you in every way that I know to exist to every alien species and trust me, I know plenty," Karon said, cutting Namra off and glaring at the Resistance pilot. "You are not setting up my baby sister with Poe Dameron."

"Um , Karon, I'm not actually…" Namara started. She was going to point out, once again, that she wasn't actually Karon's sister, but he held a finger up and she swallowed the rest of her sentence.

"Alright, alright, I won't do anything. I swear to the Maker _and_ the Force, I will not intervene...but I cannot be held responsible for any of Poe's actions."

Karon turned to Namara, his face and tone serious. "You don't have to go, you know. You can always refuse. You're a civilian and don't have a commanding officer. Do they say why they want you on D'Qar?"

"No," Namara said, looking back to the datapad, before sharing a knowing look with Karon. "It just says they need an assistant cook."

"To be escorted by Poe Dameron. You lucky, lucky girl. You'll have to tell us what he's really like when you're getting to know him on that ship," Angelica said, before receiving a death glare from Karon.

"I'll be with Doctor Kalonia and I'm sure she'll be keeping an eye on him," Namara said, shooting a pointed glare at all of the females in their party, before reaching over to hold Karon's hand. "You don't have to worry about me," she said, softly. "He won't get to me and whatever he tries, I'll just act oblivious. It'll be easy."

Comm alerts began to go off and one by one, the members of the party dispersed and went off to their assigned stations. Karon was given the day off to be with Namara and help her pack for her transfer. As they were putting her few possessions into crates, he took a break and leaned against the wall of her quarters, a contemplative look on his face.

"They're transferring you because of your parents, aren't they?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah," Namara said, folding her clothes and putting them away.

"And you still don't want people to know?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel like I can claim my heritage, as crazy as that sounds. I was born on this medical frigate. I have no memories of the planet, it's culture, anything. That all died with my parents."

Karon ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. Seeing that he was troubled, Namara went over to him and wriggled her way into his arms, hugging his torso. "I'll be fine. D'Qar is probably one of the safest places for me to be. Even though I don't accept my heritage, the General does. I'll get there eventually."

"Really?" Karon asked, knowing his adoptive little sister better than that.

"Alright, maybe someday, I'll get there."

"There have been reports that the First Order is scouting all of the refugee camps in the Inner Rim. I have no idea what they're looking for yet. If anyone does know, it's the most classified piece of information in the galaxy."

"Geez, I really hope it's not the plans to another Death Star," Namara said, as Karon held her a little tighter.

"Yeah, pray to the Force it isn't that."


End file.
